First Aid
by absoluteotaku
Summary: Orihime's guide on how to treat a wounded person. One shot


A/N: Hello ^^ It's been a while since I last posted... sorry XP Um... This is just a weird and short story that came to me in the shower (yes, I'm serious) ^^ I don't really like Orihime that much so I didn't think I would ever write a story about her but yeah... =3 Oh, and I apologize if the characters are OOC...

Enjoy =3

* * *

"Hello everyone!" Orihime greeted happily. She was called to the 4th division to help that day. The 11th division had picked a fight with another division earlier that day so there were many wounded shinigami. "Today I will show you a step-by-step guide on how to heal a hurt friend."

"Orihime, who are you talking to?" Rukia asked in curiosity.

"Eh? Me?" The high schooler placed her finger to her chin and frowned as she thought. She shrugged and gave the shinigami a cheerful smile. "I don't know. But I just feel like I should be doing this."

"I see…"

"Oh look, a new patient has arrived," Orihime announced excitedly. Rukia looked at her friend while wondering if she should be happy or worried about Orihime's enthusiasm. She watched as Orihime led the shinigami to a nearby empty bed.

"Now, firstly, you must lie them down and make sure they are comfortable," Orihime said. The shinigami was surprised by her words but she ignored him and kept talking cheerfully. "Check where they are hurt…" She studied the shinigami in front of her. Then, with a big smile, she said triumphantly, "Ah… You seem to have a broken arm and a large gash on your stomach. But don't worry. I'll fix you up right away."

"Firstly, let's fix that arm. First we get two rigid boards like this," Orihime showed the uninterested shinigami. "You put them like this…" She placed the two on each side of the arm and began to bandage it. "Oops," her hand slipped and the roll of bandage fell onto the floor. She bent down to retrieve it but bumped her head on the side of the bed and jolted the bed.

"Ah, my arm!" The patient yelled while grabbing his arm.

"Oops, sorry," Orihime gave him an apologetic smile. She fumbled with the bandages hurriedly but only caused them to form one big giant knot.

"Oh, give me a second while I untie this…" Orihime told her patient.

"M-my stomach…." He replied her feebly. Orihime looked up to see the sheets of the bed stained red from the steady flow of blood coming from the stomach wound.

"Oh, that's right! I should stop the bleeding! Try not to move your arm too much, ok? Uh… that's right…when treating a wound, you should disinfect it first before wrapping a bandage around it… disinfectant… disinfectant… Ah, there it is," She grabbed the bottom and proceeded to tip it onto a clean cloth. But she tipped it too far and the liquid came gushing out.

"Wha- OW!" The patient hissed in pain at the stinging pain in his abdomen and he doubled up causing him to move his arm which led him to be in more pain.

"Oh my God, I am so sorry," Orihime bit her lip. "Ah, really…how do people do this?"

"Orihime?" Rukia called. "Do you need some help?"

"Ah… Kuchiki-san," She turned to her friend. "Ah… I was trying to do some first-aid on him…"

"First-aid? Why don't you just use your powers?"

"Ah… I wanted to learn first-aid. I can't use my powers in front of normal people, can I?"

"Good point. But…?"

Orihime's smile faded, "But it's not working well, as you can see."

"Please… just heal me," the patient gasped out. "I won't start fights with other divisions and bully the people in 4th division anymore so please, heal me!"

"…"

"Sigh, all well, I give up," Orihime sighed in defeat. She called out Shun'ou and Ayame. They quickly flew to the patients and formed an orange oval surrounding him. When the two were done, the shinigami sat up and examined his body before looking up at Orihime.

"Uh… Thank you."

"You're welcome," Orihime replied cheerfully, completely ignoring the shinigami's mixed expression.

"You know, if you had just used Shun Shun Rikka instead of trying to do first-aid, you would have healed a dozen more people by now," Rukia informed her.

Orihime gave her an apologetic smile. "Oops... I guess so. Ah, so that concludes my guide on how to heal your friend. Please remember to always stop the blood from flowing first! …I think? All well if you ever have trouble, just use Shun Shun Rikka like I did."

"Only you have that power, Orhime," Rukia reminded.

"Oh, that's right. Oops," Orihime laughed awkwardly. "All well… That's all I know about first-aid, the rest is up to you guys to figure out."

"Honestly, Orihime, who are you talking to?" Rukia asked in confusion.

"Who knows?" Orihime answered cheerfully before buzzing away to help another wounded shinigami.

* * *

Thoughts, anyone? XD

Um... for those people who are waiting for the Rabbit and Carrot sequel... I AM SO SORRY! D=I haven't gotten a chance to start writing it yet TToTT Hopefully I'll have something done very, very soon XS Fingers crossed... ^^" I really, really appreciate your patience ^^

-AO-


End file.
